Take it!
by piper winchester
Summary: You must take it, Dexter. Presente de Natal pra Carol Camui. Dexter Morgan/Jordan Chase


Hey! :D Ok, esse é presente de Natal da Carol Camui. (quase matei ela quando contei, mas whatever XD) Só pra constar: achei uma puta falta de sacangem matarem o Jordan Chase ;-; só porque eu queria fazer mais fanfics com ele u.u'

* * *

**Take it!**

Dexter franzira um pouco o cenho, segurando a toalha que estava presa em sua cintura com uma das mãos enquanto olhava Jordan Chase apanhar uma muda de roupa limpa no armário prateado.

- Isso é bom, Dexter, você está se abrindo mais. Deixando-me ajudá-lo a lidar com sua perda. É incrível. – Chase sorrira rapidamente.

Dexter ficou um tanto... Hipnotizado não era uma boa palavra, mas era a única que lhe vinha à mente quando se deparara com aquelas covinhas no canto dos lábios de Jordan. O típico sorriso de um bem sucedido homem de vendas pensou rapidamente mal notando que Chase se aproximara um pouco.

- Mas você não está sendo completamente honesto, está, Dexter? – Jordan o fitou quando sua proximidade aumentara um pouco mais do que antes, notando a respiração calma de Morgan, mas ouvindo seu coração disparado em seu peito nu. Sem perder o contato visual, Chase levou uma das mãos até o tórax do outro. – O que você esconde?

O serial killer sentiu-se desconfortável sob aquela influência estranha que Jordan exercia sobre si. Como se despertasse o Passageiro das Trevas para um mundo completamente novo, algo que ele vagamente conhecia. Dexter molhou os lábios com a língua, assustando-se quando Chase se aproximara até demais de si, roçando o lábio inferior sobre seu queixo.

- Existe um lado que você esconde... – Sussurrara de maneira estranha, passando a língua sobre os lábios úmidos de Dexter bem lentamente. – Solte-o, Dexter. – Incentivara, desfazendo o nó da toalha na cintura de Morgan, partindo para o seu próprio. – Deixe-o agir uma vez. – Passou o braço pela nuca do outro.

Dexter manteve os lábios entreabertos, caminhando involuntariamente até o Box no qual Jordan saíra o vapor de água quente ainda estava ali, deixando sua pele úmida. Encostara Chase na parede de cor clara, girando o registro de água.

- _Take it, Dexter. – _Incentivara Jordan com um sorriso nada puro nos lábios. Afastou as mãos de Dexter de si, virando-se contra a parede. – _Take __me__, Dexter. _

O patologista olhou para baixo, observando seu órgão já duro e um tanto dolorido pedindo por atenção que ele não dera. Colou as costas as de Jordan, o atrito de suas peles levando ondas elétricas ao seu membro. Sentira um arrepio correr por toda sua coluna quando ele ondulara os quadris, roçando-os em si.

- _Take it! _– Pedira Jordan como fazia em suas palestras, os quadris roçando suavemente no pênis do outro.

Dexter apenas obedecera, entrando de uma única vez naquele canal... Que não era apertado como julgava que seria. Parecia ter sido... Preparado para recebê-lo alguns momentos antes. Jordan arqueava as costas, as mãos espalmadas na parede enquanto se contorcia de prazer sob o olhar um tanto confuso do outro.

O serial killer estocava com força, sentindo que fazia aquilo apenas por instinto, pois seu corpo parecia estar em sintonia com o de Jordan, mas sua mente... Nem um pouco. Aquilo para o Passageiro das Trevas era puro entretenimento barato.

Não demorou a notar que seu pênis sumia no corpo de Jordan, entrando e saindo poucas vezes para ir e vir com mais força do que antes. E Chase parecia estar mais do que gostando da dor, era algo... Inigualável.

Outro momento que não demorara a acontecer fora o ápice pela parte de Jordan, indo e vindo com os quadris com mais força do que antes, como se estivesse tentando ajudar Dexter a ter seu momento de prazer, que logo ocorrera.

Dexter sentiu o gozo preencher o corpo de Jordan, escorrendo por suas pernas em forma de gotas. Chegara ao orgasmo e... Nada mudara, embora estivesse um pouco cansado pelo esforço muscular.

Soltou um suspiro baixo, saindo do corpo de Jordan do jeito que entrara, de repente. Despediu-se do palestrante com um aceno da cabeça, voltando ao lugar onde ficavam os armários para se vestir com certa pressa, colocando a bolsa de lado e deixando o banheiro.

Jordan tombou a cabeça para as gotas de água do chuveiro que ainda caía, um sorriso de canto de boca passara rapidamente por suas feições, decidindo ficar por ali alguns segundos enquanto Chase se banhava.

* * *

Feliz Natal, Carol! *u*


End file.
